Saule
=Saule= Edit http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Legacy Saule is a main character in Kingdom Hearts:Kingdom of hearts, and a wielder of the Keyblade. Saule's homeworld was attacked by Heartless. He and his friend, Aiden, ironically the chosen Keyblader of Light, discovered their control over the Keyblades and escaped via a train heading to Disney Castle. There, King Mickey housed them and taught them how to use the power of the Keyblade along with the help of his good friend Lord Kami. Finally, after a year of training, the two were ready to protect the outlying worlds. That day, Lord Kami also chose to betray Mickey and his apprentices. Saule was banished to a world of Darkness where he is cursed by transforming into a Heartless beast. As an added drawback he has also lost his memories... StoryEdit Two best friends, a tall muscular dark-skinned boy (Saule), and a short-spikey haired, fair-skinned, bule-eyed boy (Aiden) are going to meet their friend at the jungle gym in Twilight Town, their hangout spot. The friend is a girl named Tira, and is the love interest of Saule. After hearing from another boy that there werestrange, yellow eyed animals wandering around the old, spooky forest, the three friends decide to check it out. When they get there, they follow a trail of claw marks along trees, when Saule senses something. He says he can sense the heartbeats and smell the creatures. Finally they get lost too deep into the forest and come across ajar gates. They hear the clang of blades just beyond them. The three friends see two silvery white haired men bouting, one talking of returning darkness the other saying he's changed. After the fight causes the two men to warp away, a congregation of heartless appear and attack the trio. Saule is only equpped with two struggle swords and Aiden his ball. Tira fights too, with her fists. After fending off the pack of heartless, a twisted heartless with binding tendrils attacks the trio. It grabs Tira then dematerializes into the ground with her in hand. The boys chase after it as they can see it moving in the ground. They finally catch it in a cemetary (maybe) where it and a mob of heartless appear and attack them. An unfathomable number assault the kids and they are doomed. The Heartless start to feast on Tira. The boys fight through the mob, even though they are being overcome. With all his anger, Saule destroys the grappling Heartless, getting rid of the Shadows. Lying there is Tira, who is fading from her heart being eaten by the Heartless. Saule and Aiden rush to her crumpled body. Saule picks her up in his arms and yells at her to stay alive. She tells Saule that she will always be, in his heart. She hands him a keychain, and with that the poor girl faded into death. Although grieving the boys went to the big hill next to where they lived. They were going to surprise Tira afterwords with a beautiful sight. They knew a shooting star was coming that day. They lay side by side and watched as it passes. The boys made a wish. Aiden to be a keyblader, like the ones Tira used to talk about, and Saule to go on a real adventure with Aiden. The two would get their wishes. The next day, Saule decides he's going to go into a struggle tourney as he's been training for days. He wants to get money so he and Aiden can go on a real adventure. A visitor from another world, who is a very good swordsman and the champion, catches the attention of Saule, and Saule decides to meet him. The guy is a real jerk - no autograph no nothing. Saule advances, of course, to fight the champion. He defeats the jerk and wins enough money to a train ride anywhere. The champ laughs and says struggle is for novice swordsman, and tells Saule to meet him here when Saule is older and stronger, then they'll have a real fight. (Ambiguity. Something happens here) It is a map to a tavern of the sorts and it leads to Raven City. Saule wants to set out there immediately to get a sword and be a better swordsman. Aiden agrees. So they use the money to take the train to Raven City. At 12 noon a train appears and it seems abandoned. They ride it as it is suppose to be the train they take to Raven City. The train leads to Disney Castle. It moves on its own out of the city after dropping the boys off. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Disney Characters